Fun with socks
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: A sweet little one shot with Jack, Jamie and two pairs of socks.


**I got the idea of Jack wearing socks from Alaia Skyhawk's story Secrets of Frost and Moon and thought I would have a little fun with her idea, after asking her of course.**

* * *

Jamie handed Jack a pair of his socks before he pulled on another pair, Jack copying him though he was unsure what the two of them were about to do. "Are you sure no one will see us?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it Jack my mom took Sophie to do some clothing shopping and all my friends are gone visiting family out of town so we have the house to ourselves. Now come on let's do this." Jamie grinned as he turned the music on downstairs before he went to the other end of the hallway beside the stairs and took off running.

As he neared the end of the hallway he stopped moving his feet causing him to slide several inches, throwing his arms out to help keep his balance. "Alright your turn Jack." Jamie laughed as he raised his eyes to look at the Winter Spirit.

Jack grinned at the boy as he marched to the spot Jamie started from and ran, doing what he saw Jamie do but lost his balance falling to the floor sending Jamie into a fit of laughter when he fell. "Haha laugh it up kid." Jack mumbled as he got to his feet then grabbed Jamie and flew to the couch where he dropped his first believer and began to tickle him.

"Hahahahaha no Jack stop." Jamie laughed as he tried to squirm out of the Guardian of Fun's reach which ended up with him falling to the floor. "Ouch." Jamie said but he was on his feet quickly as Jack reached toward him and took off running, sliding as he went to turn the corner into the kitchen with Jack right behind him.

As Jack went to turn the corner after Jamie he ended up sliding too far and slide straight into the wall. "That's it these socks are coming off before I kill myself…again." Jack muttered as he went to tear the socks off.

"No Jack, don't take them off yet. I still have more fun planned." Jamie protested making Jack sigh when he saw the look Jamie was giving him and left the socks on.

"Alright Jamie, just so you know I'm doing this for you." Jack told him.

With a huge grin Jamie took off running again. "I'll be right back." He called out as he ran up the stairs to do something. Two minutes later he came back down in nothing but a shirt, boxers, socks and sunglasses, holding the same things for Jack to put on.

Jack merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me Jamie." Jack groaned as Jamie insisted that he put on the clothes.

"Come on Jack, please?" Jamie begged using the dreaded eyes on him.

"Oh fine." Jack gave in as he took the clothes from a now happy Jamie and went to change into them. When he came back into the room he didn't Jamie. "Hey where did you go kiddo?" Jack called out and ended jumping up into the air when Jamie came sliding around the corner, pretending to play a guitar as he did and dancing or at least attempted to only to end up laughing on the floor.

Jack blinked at him as he landed back on the floor, suddenly getting an idea he ran to get his staff, slipping and sliding along the way. Coming back he hooks the curved end around the now standing Jamie's waist and gently launched him across the wooden floor causing the child to scream in excitement and laughter when he did.

"That was fun Jack, do it again!" Jamie exclaimed as he slid to a stop next to Jack so Jack did following along behind Jamie. After Jamie got tired of having Jack fling him around with his staff the two of them pretended to play guitars, Jack using his staff and Jamie using a baseball bat, as they slid around in the socks, breaking into laughter whenever one or both of them ended up falling.

When Mrs. Bennett and Sophie returned home they find an worn out Jamie splayed out on the living room floor in nothing but a shirt, boxers, socks and sunglasses a blanket thrown over him. "I don't even want to know." Mrs. Bennett sighed as she put a hand to her forehead after setting the bags she was carrying down.

Unseen by Jamie and Sophie's mom the Spirit of Winter grinned at Sophie as he waved, the little girl laughing and waving back, then jumped up to catch the passing wind and flew off after spending the day having fun with Jamie and a simple pair of socks.

"Welcome home Jack, how did your day with Jamie go?" North asked as Jack flew into the workshop.

"Great, we had fun with two pairs of socks, music and guitars." Was his only answer as he flew past North on his to way to his room and snowbed leaving a confused North behind. After a few seconds North sighed, continuing toward his office unsure if he wants to even know what the two boys did together when they were alone. It was only when he was in his office that he realized that Jack had a pair of socks on his feet.


End file.
